


King of the Ground

by Dark_Supernatural_Angel



Category: Supernatural, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Demon Dean Winchester, Multi, Supernatural/The 100 Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Supernatural_Angel/pseuds/Dark_Supernatural_Angel
Summary: When mankind lived on the ground, many never realized that they were living within two worlds. There was a world that held the humans and then there was a world where the supernatural thrived upon.[This is a collection of unconnected oneshots that share the same prologue…a history that involves "Supernatural"].How will the 100 react to uncovering two worlds at once?Bellarke undertones.Universe Dates:2010= Supernatural Apocalypse that was averted (5x22)2050= Nuclear Apocalypse2147= the year when the 100 prisoners set foot on Earth (1x01)Originally Published on FFN:September 22, 2014Disclaimer:I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this.





	1. Prologues

****

* * *

**Prologue (The 100):**

97 years ago, a nuclear apocalypse killed everyone on Earth, leaving the planet to simmer in radiation. Fortunately for humanity, there were survivors that made it to space. There were 12 nations that had operational space stations at the time that doomsday had arrived. Together, the 12 nations merged to form the Ark, the one station that holds together the descendants of those survivors. They were told that it would take a century before the Earth could be survivable again. So for three generations, the Ark worked to keep its people alive but now their mechanical home is dying. With a last ditch effort to save mankind, 100 juvenile prisoners were sent on a desperate mission to the ground because they were deemed expendable the moment they broke the Ark's law.

But on the ground, there is no law. At least that's what the 100 prisoners believed.

On the ground, things are _different_ …yet there is one universal rule that is known among those on the ground.

Obey the King or you'll be begging for death.

***SPN*100*SPN*100*SPN***

**Prologue (Supernatural):**

When mankind lived on the ground, many never realized that they were living within two worlds. There was a world that held the humans and then there was a world where the supernatural thrived upon. The supernatural world would prey on the humans whenever they got the chance but there were humans that fought against those supernatural monsters. These hunters were hidden among the humans as they fought a secret war across the globe.

137 years ago, two brothers had averted an apocalypse that was meant to decimate the planet.

6 years later, the eldest brother became the very thing that had wanted to jump-start the apocalypse that he had averted years before.

The secret war raged on as the years passed on and yet the eldest brother grew stronger and more powerful than anyone thought possible as he eliminated those that opposed him. His enemies were so desperate to stop him that they resorted to a nuclear strike against him.

Except it failed.

It brought on the nuclear apocalypse that drove the humans out of the Earth's atmosphere.

But the brother lived and declared himself King of the Ground.


	2. New Mission (1x01)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tag on to 1x01 ("Pilot") of The 100.**

****

* * *

  **NEW MISSION**

* * *

The morning light was just starting to peak over the horizon when another source of light appeared in the sky. From the ground it looked like a shooting star except it was coming towards the planet instead of passing by it.

A man with dirt smeared across his skin and fur pelts covering him from top to bottom ran towards camp the moment he noticed the incoming intrusion.

By the time the man reached their makeshift camp, he wasn't surprised to find that roughly ten men like him were gathered around their leader while they kept glancing up at the sky. Each of the men watched the ball of light grow bigger with every second that passed.

Questions about the object were heard as he made his way towards their leader. The voices got louder the closer he got before he heard a booming "enough" which was followed by immediate silence. The command was clear to everyone; their leader was furious.

When no one moved, the man shifted until he had a clear sight of their leader and he knew immediately why everyone was frozen.

It wasn't just the voice that gave the fury away, it was the fact that their leader's eyes had flashed to pitch black. Everyone feared when they saw the true eyes of their leader as they only came out involuntarily when he was truly angry. No one dared to move.

Unfortunately for the man, their leader noticed his arrival.

"Welcome back Lincoln," the leader greeted the man with a nod after his pitch black eyes shifted back to their usual green.

Their leader was dressed in the same fur pelts as all the others (though not as many as his soldiers) and his skin was smeared with a combination of dirt and tattoos. His dark spiky blonde hair was caked with dried mud and he had a white-knuckled grip on his staff (which doubled as his weapon of choice). Despite being two inches shorter than Lincoln, the leader appeared older by a few years even though Lincoln knew that their leader's age far passed that.

Lincoln quickly kneeled and bowed his head before his leader. He didn't dare to ask anything of his leader. He knew how vicious he got when things weren't going his way.

"I have an assignment for you, Lincoln," the leader announced before he motioned for Lincoln to stand and follow him.

Lincoln quickly did as he was told. He kept silent until the leader stopped a few feet away from camp. "How may I be of service to you, my lord?"

Pleased with the loyalty, the leader's anger slightly diminished, "I need you to get back to Anya's territory sooner than we had planned." He explained before he turned to look back up at the sky, "She's about to get some unexpected guests and I don't need her screwing things up before I get the chance to see what we are dealing with."

Lincoln nodded; Anya was the appointed leader of the tribe that covered the land that their leader once knew as the state of Virginia. Anya was known to have settled her tribe near Mount Weather. Lincoln never liked Anya and he always got the impression that their leader got irritated with Anya very easily.

"Is this connected to whatever is falling from the sky?" Lincoln questioned a little hesitantly. As one of their leader's most loyal soldiers, Lincoln knew that he could ask more than some other soldiers but he wasn't granted immunity when it came to their leader's wrath.

The leader nodded, "I need for you to do a little recon for me. I have my suspicions but I need to know what it is we will be dealing with."

"So my orders are to hide and observe?" Lincoln questioned. He understood his mission but he wanted to make sure.

"Take note of everything, Lincoln." The leader stepped closer to his soldier, "I want you to learn as much as you can about them and then report back to me."

Lincoln nodded.

"You leave in an hour." The leader looked back up at the sky, "Hopefully you'll get back there before Anya does any damage."

Lincoln nodded again before he was dismissed by his leader.

As he packed his things and mounted his horse an hour later, Lincoln couldn't help but wonder what this mission could unfold for him because he knew for certain that their leader knew more than he was telling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Originally Published on FFN:** September 22, 2014


	3. Bloody Reports (1x03)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tag on to 1x03 ("Earth Kills") of The 100.**
> 
>  
> 
> **_Can_** be connected to the previous 1x01 tag.

****

* * *

  **BLOODY REPORTS**

* * *

As Wells took his last breath in the ditch he had dug for Atom, Charlotte hummed as she rocked by his body. She was too overwhelmed to realize that she had an audience.

They saw her commit her crime.

***SPN*100*SPN*100*SPN***

The intruder waited until the little murderer left her victim alone as she returned to camp.

The intruder kneeled down and removed his mask, revealing Lincoln as the spy. He shook his head as he looked down at the young dead body.

"She just made things worse for herself," Lincoln mumbled to himself before he pulled out his journal and a makeshift pencil. He crossed out another one of the tallies he made before he switched the book for a dish-like object.

This incident was a blessing and a curse that he knew he couldn't stop. He couldn't interfere.

He placed the dish onto the ground and grabbed the hand that was missing a few fingers. The blood was still flowing from the wound so he moved the hand so that the blood landed into the dish. He collected enough blood until the dish was halfway full.

He tried not to feel guilty about it. It wasn't like the young man needed the blood anymore and Lincoln would rather not slice open his own hand to get the fresh human blood he needed to make the call. He still had a makeshift bandage wrapped around his left hand. He had been using his own blood the last few times so it was kind of a relief to find another source. Lincoln didn't think how many more times he could sacrifice his own blood for the call before it truly affected him.

So like he thought; a blessing (another blood source) and a curse (a young life is now gone).

Pushing his feelings aside, he got ready to report in.

" _Invocavi_ _terram_ _regis_ _erat_ _,_ " he chanted over the dish until the blood inside started to bubble.

He waited for a bit until the call was picked up.

"My lord, there has been a new development here at the camp. Two of its members have killed two of their own." He reported as he remembered an earlier kill he had witnessed from afar, one done by an older blonde. He made it a point to stress the last part out; his king wanted to know just who he would be dealing with soon.

The man watched as the blood swirled around in the dish while he listened to a voice that only he could hear.

"One was a mercy kill, my lord. The victim had encountered the acid fog. There was nothing she could do to save him," He summarized the earlier encounter he saw before he waited. "The second was done by a little girl for her own needs. The boy never saw it coming." He explained as if the mysterious recipient had asked him to. Both events seemed contradictory to just how this mysterious group viewed their own people.

The man waited a bit for his instructions.

"Yes sir but what about the body? Will we need it?" He asked before he looked down at the body. He personally couldn't use the vessel but there are others in the king's inner circle that could use the body as a way inside the mysterious camp.

He frowned shortly afterwards before he nodded. "Yes my lord. It will be as if I wasn't here."

With the call ended, Lincoln took his bloody dish and stood. He checked around him to make sure nothing was disturbed before he walked off with the dish still filled with its contents. He still had a lot to report back to his king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Google Latin Translation:**  
>  " _Invocavi terram regis erat._ " = "I have called upon the King of the Ground with news."
> 
> **SPN Concept** = Blood Calls is an inter-dimensional communication method that needs fresh human blood and a Latin incantation to work
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally Published on FFN:** October 1, 2014


	4. Forced Floating (1x04)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tag on to 1x04 ("Murphy's Law") of The 100.**
> 
>  
> 
> **_Can_** be connected to the 1x01 tag.

****

* * *

  **FORCED FLOATING**

* * *

"Just stop okay!" Charlotte shouted over the crowd as she fought against Octavia, "Murphy didn't kill Wells!"

The crowd went quiet after that, all eyes were focused on the young girl.

"I did!" Charlotte confessed, causing shocked murmurs to resonate among the crowd.

Horrified by the news, Clarke frantically grabbed at Bellamy's axe before she rushed to cut Murphy down before he suffocated to death. Finn quickly helped Murphy down and checked for his pulse while Bellamy continued to look stunned at the little girl.

Before Finn could tell anyone that Murphy was fine and that he just needed some air, an unknown laugh echoed throughout the woods.

Everyone's heads whipped around as they tried to figure out who among them was laughing at a time like this.

It wasn't long until all eyes landed on a young man covered in fur pelts and dirt…just like a Grounder. They all tensed at the thought. The young man sat on the branch that Murphy had been hanging from moments ago.

"Oh that was priceless!" The Grounder announced as his laughter died down. His voice surprised the delinquents immediately, "I wasn't going to say anything but man, you guys keep on surprising me." He continued while ignoring the fact that everyone on the ground was backing away from him (even Finn was helping the gagged Murphy move away from the unknown man).

Bellamy and Clarke looked to one another but they both shook their heads. Neither of them knew who this man was.

"Then again, what do you expect from a bunch of teenagers." The man shook his head with mock disappointment, "You guys flip on each other so fast…it's ridiculous."

"Who the hell are you?" Bellamy shouted up at the Grounder in the tree. He wasn't there before they hung Murphy and yet there he sat, unnoticed until he laughed. It unnerved Bellamy.

The Grounder looked down at the older delinquent, "Oh would you look at that. It's the rebel that didn't know how to say _enough_ to his own camp." He taunted as he held his arms wide, as if to gesture to the very camp in question.

Bellamy sneered at the accusation, "Well I'm saying it now." He didn't like to be reminded of the mistake he had just made moments ago.

The Grounder chuckled; he was not at all intimidated, "Too bad I don't take orders from you, _kiddo_."

Bellamy almost growled at the nickname. He wasn't a kid; he was 23 years old and the oldest in their camp. If anything the Grounder looked like he could be younger than Bellamy by a year or two and yet he was calling Bellamy a kid? The nerve of him!

Sensing that Bellamy's control was about to snap, Clarke spoke up, "Then who?"

"Awe," the Grounder cooed as he looked at Clarke, "it's the one who wanted to inform the people of the crime. Having doubts now about that?"

Clarke flinched at that and looked away. After everything that just happened, it was very clear that she should have taken Bellamy's advice and kept the accusation to herself.

"Do you still want justice brought to your friend's killer?" Clarke's head snapped up and she saw the Grounder smirk at her, "Are you going to hang that little girl too?" He pointed at Charlotte, who stood just behind Bellamy and Clarke.

Before Clarke could object, another did it for her.

"No one is touching her," Finn shouted as he glared up at the Grounder. He ignored the glare that Murphy was giving him for his objection.

The Grounder shrugged, "Fine by me. I'll just do this." He raised his hand before he slowly started to clench his hand into a fist.

Before anyone could question what he was doing, a gasp was heard.

Bellamy and Clarke turned around only to find a wide-eyed Charlotte clawing at her throat as she gasped for air.

"Charlotte!" Bellamy rushed to Charlotte's side and pried her hands away from her throat, only to find that she was still choking afterwards.

Everyone was frozen at the sight of Charlotte being choked by nothing.

Realizing that it all started with that weird hand gesture, Clarke looked up and glared at the Grounder, "Whatever you're doing, stop it!"

"Why should I? I'm giving the people what they wanted." The Grounder squeezed his hand into a fist a little more, causing Charlotte's struggle for air to increase, "I believe they wanted the killer to be _floated_ so I'm doing that." He raised his arm a bit and everyone was horrified to find Charlotte rise up as well until she was actually floating in midair while choking…just like Murphy had been doing moments before.

Bellamy grabbed a hold of Charlotte's legs and he tried to pull her back down but it was no use. She wouldn't budge and it caused Bellamy to tumble to the ground without her.

"Please stop!" Clarke pleaded as she watched Charlotte become paler by the second. "You're killing her!"

The Grounder scoffed, "That's the point."

Clarke's grip on the axe tightened, she couldn't use it to save Charlotte like she did with Murphy. She wanted to throw the weapon at the Grounder but she didn't know if that would help or harm Charlotte. She couldn't do anything now.

"This isn't what I wanted!" Clarke shouted as tears started to well up in her eyes. She never meant for this to happen. She just wanted a confession from Wells' killer, not this. Never this.

The Grounder rolled his eyes but he lowered his arm and unclenched his fist, causing Charlotte to fall to the ground as she gasped for air.

Bellamy rushed to check on Charlotte, who was heaving as she tried to breathe in as much air into her lungs as she could. As he checked her over, Bellamy was stunned to find that Charlotte had no bruising around her neck unlike Murphy who had rope indentations around his.

Once everyone saw that Charlotte was breathing properly again, they all looked up at the Grounder with fearful looks in their eyes.

The Grounder shook his head in disgust, "You guys can't make up your minds, can you?"

No one said anything.

The Grounder scoffed at the silence, "I swear, your impulsiveness is going to get you all killed before you even realize how to survive down here." He rested his arms over his knees as he surveyed the group of delinquents. "You have no order, you have no rank and you have no rules. How can anyone survive like that?" It was clear to the delinquents that the unknown man's observation of them had disgusted him on some level.

Yet no one could understand how he seemed to know so much about them.

"The only decent decision you've made is that damn wall back there," he pointed to their camping ground behind them. "That is a smart move considering what's out there roaming the woods."

Despite the indirect compliment, Bellamy glared up at the Grounder, "And you'd know all about that wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would." The Grounder scoffed at the thought of not knowing such a vital thing, "I've been living here all my life."

"How?" Clarke asked, intrigued by the news. As far as they knew (and the people on the Ark knew), there were no survivors after the last nuclear explosion went off. The 100 were meant to be the first humans to walk the Earth in a century. Apparently that wasn't the case.

The Grounder waved a finger at Clarke, "Nope, that's cheating."

Clarke glared at the Grounder while curbing her urge to throw the axe up at him.

"Is it cheating to ask for a name?" Octavia asked innocently, seeing as how neither Bellamy nor Clarke were getting any answers from him. The only thing they learned was that this Grounder was extremely dangerous with the ability to kill them at will.

The Grounder smirked down at Octavia, "It's Jay."

"And that thing-" she made a weird gesture to try to imitate the invisible force that was working against Charlotte, "-you were doing to Charlotte?" At this point, she moved to stand by the little girl in question. With Bellamy still by Charlotte's side, it was like Octavia was subconsciously giving her brother the backup he needed by being near him.

The smirk disappeared from Jay's face as he blinked between Octavia and Charlotte, "Is nothing compared to what my leader would have done if he learned that one of his own had pulled the same thing she did." There was no questioning Jay's tone. Before it was clear that he found amusement in the lack of experience around him but now…he stood by his statement. "We don't murder our own."

Unknown to the 100, Jay knew of people who did far less than Charlotte and yet they suffered far worse than what he did to her. You just don't break the King's rules. Ever.

Clarke frowned at the mention of Jay being a follower, "Your leader?"

Jay nodded. "He's actually why I'm here." He started swinging his legs back and forth as he continued to sit on the branch, "He'll be arriving here in a week to meet with your leader if you've got one." His eyes settled on Bellamy and Clarke. "I'm assuming it's one of you two." He wiggled his finger between the two of them. When no one objected, he continued on, "Anyway, after that, he'll determine your fate down here."

Clarke blanched at that, "Excuse me?"

Jay cocked an eyebrow at self-proclaimed healer, "Did I stutter? In one week the King will be here to meet with your leader and depending on how that meeting goes, he'll decide your fate down here." He explained but Clarke was stuck on Jay referring to his leader as 'the King'.

"Which is what?" Bellamy questioned harshly as he got up and moved to stand by Clarke (leaving Charlotte in the hands of his sister), "He doesn't control us. We decide what we do down here." Bellamy didn't like the royal title that Jay gave to his Grounder leader.

Jay scoffed at the show of defiance, "Keep telling yourselves that but the fact of the matter is that you're intruding on his land, so he'll decide whether to punish you or not for it." He was getting tired of the conversation. He wasn't even supposed to converse with them that long. He just had to deliver the message and leave but instead he's caught up in a fight with ignorant children.

"But we didn't know that there was anyone down here." Clarke argued in hopes of pushing off this upcoming aggressive meeting.

"Which is why he's meeting up with you in the first place." Jay clarified with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Otherwise, he'd slaughter you on sight."

"He can't do that!" Bellamy was outraged at the thought.

Jay laughed at the naivety of the teenagers, "He can and he will. The fact that you don't know how things are done down here is your only saving grace right now from him."

To everyone's surprise, Jay jumped down from the branch and landed on his feet without stumbling. He marched towards Bellamy and Clarke, both stayed firm in their position while everyone else backed away from the moving threat. As he moved closer, Bellamy and Clarke could feel the threat towards them increase. It was like Jay held this dangerous source of energy within him that warned those around him to stay away.

With a foot between them, Jay stopped and looked between the presumed co-leaders. "If you know how things are done down here and yet still choose to go against it, the consequences will be deadly. I can assure you of that." He warned the group with a hardened expression yet his focus never left the two before him. Jay took a step closer, slightly impressed when neither Bellamy nor Clarke moved away from him.

"I'd watch what you say when the King comes to visit," Jay advised so only Bellamy and Clarke could hear him, "You get one chance to prove your worth to him. I suggest you don't screw it up."

Bellamy sneered at the accusation, "We don't scare that easily."

Jay smirked before he looked around the fearful group, "Their faces say otherwise."

"Is your King like you?" Clarke quietly questioned after looking Jay over. She couldn't understand how someone so young, someone who was older than her yet younger than Bellamy, could hold such a dangerous vibe around them. How could he be so powerful? Did the radiation do this to him?

Jay looked down at Clarke; his smirk was long gone as he considered her question. He blinked and for a moment Clarke thought his eyes were pitch black in color but he blinked again before she could really look. She only found his eyes to be his usual blue hue, as if she just imaged the color change on her own.

"To some extent. There are many like me yet there is no one like the King. Many tried to overthrow him but they all failed." He turned and looked to Bellamy, "It's better to stay on his good side, otherwise you'll find him targeting not just you but those you care for too." Jay looked to Octavia before he looked back to Bellamy and when he saw the rebel's eyes widen before they hardened at the message, Jay was pleased to see the warning received. "I wish you luck. You have one week." Jay took a few steps back before he snapped his fingers.

The delinquents were surprised to find the Grounder gone before the sound of the snap ended.

"I don't think he was like the Grounders that took Jasper," Clarke whispered as she tried to look for any sign that Jay had been there. There wasn't any.

"He's bluffing," Bellamy declared through gritted teeth. "There is no powerful King here."

Clarke turned and frowned at the rebel, "Are you willing to bet all our lives on it? What if his warning is legit? Then what?"

Bellamy shook his head and turned away. He didn't know what he was going to do but he knew that he wasn't going to sit down and let this _King_ walk all over them, over him.

_Bring it on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note:** Jay is a demonic OC of my creation. He's a lower level demon.
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally Published on FFN:** October 18, 2014


	5. Royal Meeting (2x16)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tag on to 2x16 ("Blood Must Have Blood, Part Two") of The 100.**
> 
>  
> 
> **_Can_** be connected to the 1x01 tag ( _maybe_ connected to 1x04 tag too).

****

* * *

  **ROYAL MEETING**

* * *

Bellamy refused to look at anyone else as he walked into camp. He didn't want them to see his emotional turmoil through his eyes. The adults may not pick up on it when they first look at him but he knew members of the 100 would. No matter how hard he put up a strong front, he and the 100 have been through enough together to notice each other's small quirks.

He was too focused on trying to keep it together that he almost ran into Lincoln, who was waiting for Bellamy just inside the gate. Lincoln had watched the goodbye between Bellamy and Clarke while Octavia went to check on Raven.

"She'll be fine," Lincoln told Bellamy once he was within range. After the last few days, Lincoln knew that Clarke would prevail in whatever came her way.

Bellamy stopped and scoffed at the statement. "She has no plan, no destination in mind." He turned his disbelieving eyes to his sister's partner, "Where is she to go?"

"Wherever the King goes, she'll follow." Lincoln told him without hesitation.

Bellamy frowned, "What?"

"The deal you made with the King," Lincoln reminded Bellamy and when he saw a flicker of recognition in the younger man's eyes, he continued, "If you succeeded with your end of the deal, the King will follow through with his promise."

Bellamy's frowned deepened at the thought. He remembered meeting Lincoln's so-called King just before they had reached the Reaper tunnels. Bellamy didn't want to stop to entertain this self-proclaimed King as he was focused on Clarke's mission and their people inside Mount Weather. However, Lincoln insisted that Bellamy hear the man out or he'd greatly regret it.

"But I don't know if I succeeded or not." Bellamy confessed with a sigh.

Before Lincoln could give any reassurance, Bellamy hissed in pain as his right wrist felt like it was on fire.

_What the hell?_

***SPN*100*SPN*100*SPN***

**MEANWHILE** :

As Clarke walked away from Camp Jaha, away from Bellamy and all of her friends, she tried to keep her composure together as she ventured into the woods. Her vision became a little blurry as she remembered leaving Bellamy at the gate, telling him to watch out for their people for her. She didn't want to leave him and yet she had to.

She didn't have a plan. All she knew was that she couldn't go back to Camp Jaha. She couldn't be reminded of all the lives she killed in order to save her people. She wasn't a killer and yet that is what she became to save them, her friends, her _family_.

_What am I going to do?_

"Congratulations," Clarke swerved around and saw an older man leaning by a tree that she just passed, though he wasn't there when she did. "You completed the mission. You rescued your people." He commended her before he pushed off from the tree.

Clarke stepped back, "I did what needed to be done." She may have sounded confident yet she wasn't on the inside. She felt guilty for all the lives she ended.

"I'm not here to judge, Clarke," she tensed at the sound of her name on the stranger's lips. "I know what it means to do anything to get back the ones you love." He took a step closer to her, "I know what it means to take a life knowing that it was the only option and yet having the guilt eat you up for making that decision." He sighed with a faraway look in his eyes, "I understand more than anyone."

Clarke stared warily at the man, "Who are you?" He was an older man (possibly younger than her father had been) dressed up in warrior gear that resembled Lincoln's and he had one tattoo exposed along his neck until it reached the hairs on his neck. He had a short haircut that seemed to be caked with dirt and mud. His eyes were a piercing green yet she got a chilling vibe as she stared into them. She couldn't read them and yet she could tell that he was dangerous just through his stare. His stance just made him all the more intimidating too and it was like he was emitting some sort of energy from him, a dangerous power.

The man laughed a bit, "Let's just say I'm your most powerful ally around here. And you have Bellamy to thank for that."

Her eyes widened, "Bellamy?"

The man nodded, "While Bellamy and Lincoln were on their way to Mount Weather together, I intercepted and stroke up a deal with him."

Clarke gulped at the thought as Lincoln (or Bellamy for that matter) never brought up the encounter to her, "What kind of deal?"

The man started to circle around Clarke, "If Bellamy got my brother out of that mountain then he'd have my full allegiance to him and anyone he cared for until the day I died."

"And did he?" Clarke questioned as she remained still while her eyes tracked the man who continued to circle around her.

The man smirked and stopped in front of her, "Clarke, I'd like you to meet Sammy."

"It's just Sam." Another voice greeted her from behind as the leaves rustled around him, causing Clarke to whirl around and face another man, a taller man with fresh cuts and bruises on his face, his long hair in disarray and similar warrior gear hung over on his long stature. She felt another source of energy coming from him too. "It's good to finally meet you, Clarke."

"Likewise," Clarke gulped, "Sam." She didn't understand how they both knew her name.

Sam tilted his head as he stared at her, it felt like he was looking for something in her yet all he did was stare at her. It was only a few moments before he gave an annoyed look at his brother, "Apparently you haven't introduced yourself properly yet brother. Hasn't she been through enough already?" He chided.

The older brother scowled and Clarke could have sworn that the atmosphere around her became electrified, "You're back less than a day and you're already ruining my fun."

Sam scoffed, "It's what brothers do Dean and besides," Sam's stare hardened on his brother, "she eliminated your mountain problem for you. The least you could do is cut her some slack and give her some answers."

"We never would have had a mountain problem if you had just let me burn the place down before they figured out how to keep me and my army out of there." Dean growled at Sam and Clarke couldn't help but fear what would happen if the brothers' fight escalated. The only fights between siblings that she was ever exposed to were between Bellamy and Octavia and yet it was never like this. It didn't _feel_ like this.

Sam laughed without humor, "So now it's my fault?"

The atmosphere around her intensified some more. She didn't know how but she knew the brothers were the cause behind it. She needed to say something before they ripped each other, and her, apart.

"Um, Dean?" Clarke interrupted, causing the bickering brothers to focus on her again, "You're Dean?"

Dean smirked. The darkness around him lightened a bit yet the intensity was still there.

Sam rolled his eyes yet he slowly calmed himself down from his anger. "Since you are originally from space, Clarke, allow me to formally introduce you to my older brother, Dean Winchester." Sam gestured towards the first man Clarke had met.

Clarke turned to face Dean, "Winchester?" She questioned, as the name sounded familiar yet she didn't know why it did.

Dean watched her closely, "Yeah, why?"

With the way he was looking at her, Clarke got the feeling like he was looking for something. It was like he expected her to recognize the name. She kind of did and yet she didn't know where or why. "It's nothing." She dismissed softly.

Sam nodded, "Alright, well that's Dean and he's also the King of the Ground."

Clarke's eyes widened, "King of the Ground?"

Dean shrugged, "Have been since 2050."

Clarke's eyes widened as that was the year that the nuclear apocalypse started, 97 years ago, and yet Dean barely looked like he was in his mid-30s, "How's that possible?"

"Long story," Dean dismissed with a wave of his hands, "Maybe I'll share it sometime with you."

Clarke was confused, "But Lexa…"

"Was just a Commander that's in for a rude awakening when I get back to Polis," Dean interrupted with a growl and Clarke could feel the atmosphere around her shift again. "First Anya disobeyed and then Lexa," The older man continued to snarl, "I swear, these women think they could undermine my authority when I'm away. Well they are sadly mistaken! No one is immune to my wrath." The atmosphere around them was electrified once again.

"Well except for Clarke," Sam interrupted his brother. He was unfazed by his brother's violent mood.

"Yeah," Dean blew out a breath and stared at Clarke, who felt the intensity around her lessen greatly, "except for you. Originally you were exempted from my wrath because of Bellamy's deal but you proved yourself today, Clarke."

Clarke flinched at the mention of her recent actions. She didn't want to hear how she proved to him that she was a killer. She didn't want to hear that she's as ruthless as the grounders she's met.

She was so disgusted with her own decisions that she didn't register that Dean had moved closer to her until she felt her chin being lifted upwards, until her eyes met his. And the look he gave her surprised her. She didn't fear his stare, not like she originally did, instead she felt like he understood her. Like he knew just what she was feeling, like he's been where she stood now. Sure she saw the look from Bellamy before she left him at the gate, but to see it on someone who just met her, who wasn't there when she made the destructive decisions that she did…it somehow made her feel like she wasn't condemned. She didn't feel like a monster.

"You were willing to go above and beyond for your people. You're willing to do the dirty work yourself instead of assigning it to someone else." Dean explained and for a moment, she thought she saw a spark of pride for her in his eyes. "And Bellamy showed great loyalty towards you and your plan to save your people." He smirked at the mention of Bellamy, as if he knew something that she didn't.

"You two are quite a team." Sam added in from behind her.

Clarke looked over her shoulder, "We're not anymore."

"Yes you are," Clarke looked back at Dean, "You two are connected because of the experiences you faced together and now you two are connected to us through his deal."

Sam moved to stand beside his brother, placing them both in Clarke's sights, "An alliance with me and Dean is invaluable because Dean basically rules over all the clans on the ground." Sam explained and Clarke watched as a dark yet smug expression appeared on Dean's face. "And because Bellamy freed me from the mountain…"

"Something others failed miserably to do." Dean grunted with displeasure.

Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezed it tightly, as if the physical contact would ensure the older man that his brother was indeed back by his side. "My return is something Dean has been trying to achieve for years." Sam turned to face Clarke and she could see a tinge of sadness in his eyes, sadness she could only assume came from one being separated from family, "He would have gone in to rescue me himself but the Mountain Men took precautions that prohibited him from entering. Because Bellamy freed me, he proved his worth to not only me but to my brother as well."

"And as Bellamy's reward, I'm giving him and those closest to him immunity." Dean smirked when he saw Clarke's eyes widen at his words, "Consequences go to those who attack people who I've granted immunity to. You no longer have to worry about having a target on your back, Clarke. No other human will attack you again for as long as I remain in power. However the immunity is lost the moment I suspect betrayal."

Her eyes widened, "We can live freely?" Clarke couldn't believe what she was hearing, "And all because Bellamy rescued Sam?" Did Bellamy truly grant them peace on the ground?

"You and Bellamy earned this," Sam clarified, "It was your plan Clarke to infiltrate the mountain. Bellamy just executed it and struck the deal."

Clarke looked away as she tried to process the news. She knew they weren't lying. The amount of power she felt radiating off of them was enough to convince Clarke that they did hold the power to uphold this immunity. She could go back to living life like she had those first few hours they landed on Earth, before they realized that there were other survivors on the ground. Back to living a life where they only had to worry about surviving nature, back to living a life where they didn't have to fear that they were being hunted down.

A warmth on her shoulder brought Clarke's attention back to the brothers. She turned as Sam withdrew his hand from her shoulder.

"There is just one last thing we need to do before the deal is solidified," Sam explained as he stepped back.

"What is it?" She asked as she looked between them.

Dean stepped forward, "Well when I initially made the deal, I started the sealing through Bellamy but since he views you as his partner, I can finish the sealing through you." Sam stepped back and drew a circle and a few sigils into the ground around them with a stick.

"How?"

"A simple ritual," Dean shrugged like it was no big deal. "It's one that can be duplicated yet the success only occurs when me and Sam perform it together."

Clarke nodded, "Will it hurt?"

Dean scoffed, "Not for you."

Sam joined them again and held his hand out to Clarke, "Your right arm please."

Clarke placed her right arm into Sam's outstretched hand as Dean exposed his right forearm, revealing the strange mark on it to Clarke. Dean withdrew a jawbone blade from his belt. Clarke gulped at the sight of the odd weapon.

"Cup your left hand," Dean instructed and once she did, Dean took his blade and sliced into the mark. He held his arm so that he bled into Clarke's cupped hand.

When he saw her flinch, Sam told Clarke to stop. "Don't let the blood drop," he said quickly.

Even though Clarke saw her fair share of wounds and blood, the feel of it pooling in her hand freaked her out. The crazy thought of drinking it entered her mind and she really hope that wasn't the ritual they wanted her to do.

When there was enough of Dean's blood in Clarke's hand, Sam dipped his finger into his brother's blood and drew a symbol onto Clarke's right wrist. After staring at it for a while, Clarke noticed that the symbol was the inverted version of the mark that Dean cut into on his forearm. If Clarke were to hold her wrist up, as if to raise her hand, then the symbol would match Dean's when his arm is straight down.

Clarke was so into her observations of the two marks that she didn't hear Sam's chanting until he told her that he was done. She looked down at her new mark again but instead of finding a bloody mark on her wrist, there was a red inked version of it into her skin. She uncapped her hand, releasing Dean's blood from her grasp, and rubbed at the new mark a few times but she was shocked to find that it was permanent.

"What the hell?" She looked at them with wide eyes, "You branded me?"

"Simply speaking yes," Dean pulled out a makeshift rag and wiped the blood up from his arm.

When it was clear that Dean wasn't going to say more, Clarke turned to Sam.

Sam sighed for his brother's attitude and answered Clarke. "You, Bellamy and those closest to his heart will now hold that brand like you do now." He pointed down at her new mark, "It's to show people that you are part of the King's inner circle. That you are to be untouched."

Clarke frowned at the mark, "Why this symbol?" She didn't get the significance, especially when it looked like some altered version of the letter F.

Dean removed the rag and showed Clarke the cleaned, and surprisingly healed, mark on his forearm. "This is what makes me so powerful, Clarke. This Mark was given to me by Cain."

"Cain?" Clarke interrupted as she looked between them, "As in Cain and Abel?"

Dean nodded, "It's what has kept me in power for all this time. And since I got it, I've been trying to find a way to get rid of it but I can't, not without burdening someone else with the consequences that the Mark brings them." He placed his hand over the mark, covering it up from her view.

Clarke frowned, "Consequences?"

Dean signed before he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again to stare at her. Clarke gasped and involuntarily took a step back. Instead of the piercing green eyes she was just looking into, Dean stared back at her with pitch black eyes. She never saw anything like it. _Who was this man? Was he even human?_

Dean smirked before he blinked his eyes back to normal. "That never gets old." He mused with a quick laugh, "Before I got the Mark from Cain, I was human. I only agreed to accept the Mark because it meant killing a great evil that walked the Earth. Unfortunately once I killed the bitch, the Mark craved for more blood."

Clarke noticed how Dean started to rub his hand over the Mark in question.

"I resisted for as long as I could but the more I denied the Mark, the sicker I got. It got to be so much that I thought of killing myself to end it." Clarke's eyes widened at Dean's admission, "The pain my body was in was too much to handle."

"Instead Dean was killed," Sam added with a forlorn look in his eyes, as if he were remembering that moment again.

Clarke's eyes widened as she looked between the brothers. She waited for one of them to tell her that Dean didn't actually die and that Sam was just exaggerating the situation or something. It never came.

"That should have solved my problem but it didn't." Dean scoffed at the false hope, "I woke up an hour later as this…thing and my killer died immediately after I had reawakened." At the mention of his killer, Dean looked pleased by their unexpected demise. As if thinking that his killer got what he deserved for killing Dean to begin with.

Clarke gulped at the thought.

"Apparently the legend behind the Mark of Cain was true," Sam continued for Dean, "No man shall kill the bearer of the Mark for if they succeed, it would be a short-lived victory for the killer as the bearer of the Mark will reawaken while their killer will experience the bearer's death tenfold shortly after the reawakening."

The more Clarke listened, the more the myth returned to her mind as she remembered her readings back on the Ark. She remembered how she would comb the digital archives for stories about how life on Earth was like and while searching, she'd come across stories of how the human race began. Many included tales of Cain and Abel, the first brothers. She remembered the tale of how Cain killed his brother, making him the first murderer. Cain was then cursed with the mark as a warning to others to stay clear of Cain for any harm or fatal deed aimed toward him would result in a greater punishment from God.

While still processing the news that the stories of the first brothers were real, another thought came to her mind. "So you're technically immortal?" Clarke asked as she looked to the invincible King.

Dean nodded, "Yes."

Clarke looked to Sam, "Are you immortal too?"

"My survival remains a secret," Sam averted with a smile, "Another story for another time."

Clarke nodded before she looked down at her new tattoo, "And this alliance?"

"Will continue long after you've lived out your life," Sam finished, bringing her attention back to them. Sam gave her a soft smile, "If there is no betrayal, your descendants will be protected Clarke."

***SPN*100*SPN*100*SPN***

"What the hell?" Bellamy cursed as he looked down at the odd new tattoo on his right wrist.

Lincoln walked over to Bellamy and looked down to where Bellamy was staring at. Lincoln smiled at the familiar tattoo.

"It looks like you completed the deal after all." Lincoln announced before he gave Bellamy a pat on the back.

"What?"

Lincoln removed his wrist-cuff on his right arm and revealed the same red tattoo on his own wrist.

Stunned by the similarity, Bellamy moved his wrist to align it with Lincoln's. The tattoos were identical.

"It's the Mark of the King. Those who have it are known to be part of his inner circle, a coveted place to be. The King's inner circle consists of people that he trusts, that have proven themselves to him." Lincoln explained.

Bellamy started between the two tattoos, "I've earned his trust?"

Lincoln nodded, "Yes. The Mark of the King can only be granted by both the King and his brother. You've achieved what others have tried their entire lives to gain."

Bellamy frowned, "He doesn't give his Mark often?"

"No."

"Then how did you?"

"Initially my mother proved herself to the King and when I was born, I had a faded version of the Mark on my wrist." Lincoln started to explain as he put his wrist-cuff back in place to hide his tattoo, "A faded version shows the King that I'm a descendant to a member of his inner circle. Once the descendant proves their worth to the King, the Mark darkens and turns red."

"How does one prove their worth?" Bellamy asked as he started to roll down his sleeves so he could hide the tattoo from prying eyes.

"No one really knows what the King looks for." Lincoln confessed with a shrug, "Do you kill a savage beast because you can or do you do it to save another? Do you save a village from disaster or would you save yourself? Do you sacrifice yourself to save another? Would you give your life to save the King? Whatever the action, the King always knows where your heart truly lies on the subject."

"So basically you can't do a heroic deed and expect something in return?" Bellamy said after some thought.

Lincoln nodded, "Basically. The King always knows your true intentions."

"So when I saved his brother, despite the deal I made with him, I proved myself?" Bellamy was still trying to understand the mindset of this King. On the one hand, Bellamy didn't want to believe the power behind the title but then again, the sudden appearance of the tattoo was proof in itself that the King had power to use.

Lincoln pulled Bellamy off to the side for a bit more privacy. "You proved yourself by saving your people the way you did. You earned the King's trust because you gave him his brother back." Lincoln was certain of this reasoning, "For years he tried to get to his brother but the Mountain Men found a way to repel the King and his inner guard. Because of this, many tried to prove themselves by going after his brother for the King. The King knew they were only doing it to please him and yet he didn't care. He just wanted his brother back so he was going to reward the person who brought back his brother to him. That person happened to be you." The grounder finished explaining.

"But I made a deal." Bellamy pointed out, "I knew the reward if I were to succeed." His situation still contradicted Lincoln's story about the King's ways. _If anyone before him that made a deal didn't get the Mark, then why did he?_

"A deal was made because you aren't familiar with how the King governs the land. You were still skeptical." Lincoln clapped Bellamy on the shoulder again, "You should be happy Bellamy; you just acquired immunity for yourself and those closest to your heart."

Bellamy's eyes widened.

Lincoln smiled at the reaction, "You brokered the deal yet Clarke sealed it for you." Lincoln pointed down at the covered tattoo on Bellamy's wrist. "The sudden appearance of the Mark only proves that she's currently in the presence of the King and his brother."

Bellamy pulled back his sleeve a bit so he could see the mark again, "So she's safe?"

Lincoln nodded, "Even without your deal, I think Clarke proved herself today to the King."

Before Bellamy could ask anything else, they were joined by Octavia and Monty. Both of them were waving their wrists around and demanding answers for their sudden tattoos. Apparently they weren't the only ones that were close to Bellamy's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Originally Published on FFN:** November 1, 2015


End file.
